


Welcome Home

by wintershelter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave Week 2017 - Day 3, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: A little snippet of Len and Mick reuniting after a week apart. Lisa makes an appearance and they end up watching a movie together on the couch.





	Welcome Home

Len walked into the warehouse, shrugging off his parka as he passed the couch. He saw Mick look up from his tinkering. When Mick saw him, the corner of his mouth lifted up in a grin.

“Hey, how'd the gig go?” Mick said in greeting, abandoning his work bench in favor of walking over to Len.

“Without a hitch.” Len replied, placing his cold gun on the table.

Mick came up behind him, crowding his space. Hot hands snuck underneath the edge of his sweater, fingers skimming the skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Missed you,” Mick mumbled as he placed his lips to Len's neck. He began to tease the skin with his teeth. Len tilted his head to side, giving Mick more access to explore.

“Anything interesting happen when I was away,” Len drawled.

Mick felt the vibration of Len's voice through his kisses. He bit Len's skin and then soothed the area with his tongue, “Nope,” Mick said, a little breathy and most definitely distractedly.

Len smirked at that and turned himself around in Mick's arms so he was facing him. He gripped the edge of the table and lifted himself up. Len spread his legs and pulled Mick into them. He wrapped his arms around Mick's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss.

Mick pressed his tongue forward into Len's mouth, both men were desperately trying to shove themselves down the others throat, like it had been months since they'd last seen each other, though in reality it'd only been a couple days. Len's arms were gripping Mick tight, keeping their bodies close. Mick was leaning forward into Len so much that the table legs moved with a loud screech.

The sudden motion caused the men breaking off the kiss. Len brought one of his hands down to brace himself as he felt the table shift unexpectedly.

Len let out a genuine laugh and Mick smiled. Even during moments with the two of them, Len remained reserved. For Mick to get a real laugh out of Len, made the past few days without Len worth it.

Mick rested his forehead against Len's and they stayed in a comfortable silence, reconnecting after a long week away from one another.

“I missed you, too.” Len said, breaking the silence. Warm air brushed against Mick's mouth as Len spoke. Smiling, Mick grabbed the back of Len's neck, pulling him in for yet another kiss. They were so distracted they didn't hear the click of heeled shoes approach them.

“Awww, you two are adorable.”

Mick and Len broke off the kiss, but neither one of them moved from where they were, recognizing the sing song voice of the intruder.

“Say that again and you'll be feeling frostbite for weeks.” Len shot back, keeping his eyes on Mick.

“You're all talk, big brother.” Lisa said, smirking as she made her way into the warehouse.

Mick stepped back from the table, hands sliding off his thighs. Len jumped off the edge, boots hitting the ground with a resounding thunk.

“To what do we owe the pleasure.” Len asked. Lisa usually called before coming over. Lisa smirked at them, looking pleased as ever.

“Can’t I just want to see my older brother?” Lisa said with a pout.

Len raised an eyebrow at her causing her to let out a laugh.

“Fine, you got me. I got some info on diamond transport scheduled to take place on Tuesday. I was wondering if you wanted in.”

Len turned to glance at Mick, giving him a smirk of his own. Mick looked positively gleeful at the prospect of a heist.

“Of course we're in.” Len said, as he turned back to Lisa.

“All right, lover boys, let’s get to it.” Lisa said.

An hour later, they had mostly worked through a lot of the plan and they all needed a little break.

Lisa went to grab snacks from their stash and Mick and Len made their way to the couch and sat down. After Mick got adjusted, Len settled in close to his side.

Lisa returned with a bag of chips. She flopped down onto the couch next to them, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. Lisa flipped through the channels before finding a channel that was playing some sci-fi movie and set down the remote. Len turned his head to look at his sister, she caught his eye and gave him a small smile. This was one of Len's favorite movies and she knew it.

They settled into an easy silence, watching the tv. Mick was absently carding his fingers over the back of Len's head, the motion slowly lulling his eyes closed.

Len had everything he loved in life at this moment. He had his sister and Mick by his side. And they were planning to rob people of their expensive things in the near future. ' _What more could one want from life?'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
